


Ponta Kiss

by bookwyrmling



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Tezuka kisses Ryoma, he tastes grape Ponta and youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponta Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I watched the 7 Mysteries of Seigaku episode recently and realized that, at one point, Tezuka is drinking GRAPE PONTA.
> 
> So of course I had to write a smol ficlet.

The first time Tezuka kisses Ryoma – or really, the first time Ryoma kisses him – Tezuka tastes grape Ponta and youth. The connection has nothing to do with Ryoma – excepting being the carrier of the sugary trigger – and everything to do with Tezuka himself.

It reminds him of his first year of Junior High; of tennis and aiming to eventually become a regular that took Seishun to Nationals; of Kawamura hitting home runs and eventually gaining the control that turned him into the strongest power player in Junior High; of Oishi shouting about what it meant to be a man when not a one of them was yet old enough to lay claim to the word; of stopping at the convenience store with the group for garigari ice and drinks; of flying books and science mannequins that counted their own body parts. Because back then, as a first year, he had drank grape Ponta, too.

Tezuka could never finish a whole can and he certainly had never pounded them back the way Ryoma does now, one after another, but the cold and the sweet and the carbonation had helped to revitalize him after a hard day of practice on the way home or after time spent at the batting cages or street courts.

Tezuka never really remembered when or why he stopped drinking Ponta, but he certainly did not drink it anymore. He drank tea and water and, the few times he did have a bit of a sweet tooth or sugar craving, he grabbed a much healthier Pocari or fruit juice.

When Ryoma finally pulls away from that first kiss, Tezuka misses the flavor and he runs his tongue and teeth along his lips to savor the remnants before deciding he would rather just kiss him again.

The second time Tezuka kisses Ryoma – and this time he is the one to kiss Ryoma – he decides that it will not take many more kisses before he likes grape Ponta again.


End file.
